


Braid

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin lets Obi Wan braid his hair. Just pure fluff.





	Braid

Anakin got comfortable between Obi Wan's legs and looked back at him with a smile. "I wouldn't let anyone else do this. You know how much I love my hair. Try not to mess it up."

Obi Wan chuckled softly as he took Anakin's hair and divided it into three equal pieces. "Don't worry. I think I know how to braid hair. I've watched our former master do it enough to both of us."

Anakin smiled and allowed his husband to run his fingers through his hair. It felt so good. He let out a content sigh. Obi Wan smiled and sent waves of love and affection through his bond to Anakin who returned them. Slowly he braided the hair taking his time doing so. Anakin loved having Obi Wan play with his hair. His hair had now reached a level of length that he could braid it into one long single braid. Others suggested he cut it, but he didn't want to for this exact reason. Though this is the first time Obi Wan has formally braided his hair, he has allowed Obi Wan to play with it before. Every so often, Obi Wan would gently brush the back of his neck which sent shivers down his spine. It was relaxing for both of them, although Anakin wished Obi Wan would hurry up so they could enjoy cuddles and television. Obi Wan chuckled and fulfilled Anakin's wish to hurry up. It was loose but Anakin didn't care. 

"Done," Obi Wan replied kissing the top of Anakin's head. 

Anakin turned around and gave his husband a long kiss. "Thank you. Now time to cuddle." 

Anakin got comfortable in Obi Wan's arms embracing all the love and warmth they had to offer. Sex was great, but moments like these was what he really lived for.


End file.
